Cabin by the Lake
by Recreational Writer
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Both Claudia and Myka have some vacation time. Myka suggests they take a road trip up to a cabin by the lake that she has rented for two weeks. It's supposed to have two beds but whoops they made a mistake and they get the cabin of love. Femslash MB/CD.
1. Car Ride

**Plot:**** Both Claudia and Myka have some vacation time. Mrs. Fredric is forcing them to take it saying they need a break. Pete has already used his vacation time and so has Artie. Myka suggests they take a road trip up to a cabin by the lake that she has rented for two weeks. It's supposed to have two beds but whoops they made a mistake and gave them the cabin of love (aka: the Honeymoon Cabin or Lover's Cabin). Oh what fun and games will be had because they aren't together yet? (Yet is a key word)**

**Oh and this is before H.G comes into the picture.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**At the B&B**

"Claudia, are you almost ready to go?" called Myka from the hallway. The older woman was packed and ready to go. They were going to take her car to the cabin she had rented for them during their vacation.

"Just one more minute," called Claudia from upstairs. "I'm almost finished packing."

Artie walked into the hallway closely followed by Pete. "Do you have everything? Sun screen, bug spray…"

Myka cut him off, "Of course I have everything Artie. Shouldn't you be asking Claudia this questions not me?"

"Where is Claudia?" asked Pete.

"She's doing a little last minute packing. Here she comes."

Claudia was lugging a big bag down the stairs. "Ready to go?" asked Claudia.

"Yep, do have everything now?" asked Myka.

"I think so," replied Claudia.

"Well then I guess we'll see you in two weeks Artie. Are you sure you don't need us to stay? I mean…"

Artie cut Myka off. "Just go already and have a good time. I can take care of Pete and the warehouse for two weeks."

"Hey, I don't need to be looked after," protested Pete.

"Pete you can't cook anything. You'd starve if any of us weren't here," said Claudia.

The two women hugged the Artie and Pete goodbye. Pete had to help Claudia load her suitcase into the back of the SUV. After another series of goodbyes the women set off on their vacation. A little while into the trip Myka put in a CD so they could listen to music. Myka had burned the CD especially for their trip. The first song on the CD was _Hey, Soul Sister_ by Train.

"You like Train?" asked Claudia.

"Yeah they have some good songs," replied Myka. After listening to the whole CD in silence Myka finally said. "You know this is nice Claudia. We don't get to spend a lot of time together. Now we get to spend some quality girl time together."

"Yeah we don't spend that much time together. Plus it's nice to get out of the warehouse," Claudia paused looking at the brochure for the lake and the cabin "So you rented the double room cabin?"

"Yeah that's the one I ordered. They said that were the only ones at the lake. We were lucky because they have closed down the other cabins because they're being remodeled; all except that one. The guy said that it would be perfect for two women looking for a nice get away. I assume he meant the two rooms, but I'm not actually sure. There is a map on the brochure telling where the cabins are. Apparently they were numbered at random not by how many cabins they have. Our cabin number is 69."

"Oh there it is," said Claudia pointing to a dot on the map. "Do you know how long till we get there?"

"I was planning on making a few stops on the way. I paid for the deluxe so he'd stock us up. The guy said that he would make sure the cabin would be freshly restocked on everything we could want. I wanted to stop for some Twizzlers though and some of those little small town stores on the way."

"That sounds good to me. Do you think we could get some Sour Patch Kids with those Twizzlers?" asked Claudia.

"That's fine with me," replied Myka. "So Claudia I don't know too much about you. Tell me about yourself."

"Well you know I have a brother that raised me after my parents' death. I really like tech things. I'm not really sure what else to tell you," said Claudia shrugging.

"How about I ask you a question then you ask me one?" offered Myka.

"Sounds good to me, but technically that was a question; which would make it my turn. Do you like Pete as more than a friend?"

"What? No I don't like Pete in that way. He is more like a kid brother to me. What about you do you have any guys that you like?"

"No," Claudia paused for a second. "Actually I prefer women more than men."

"Oh really," was all Myka could manage. She hadn't thought Claudia was gay. She had no problem with her being gay. It just came as a surprise; although it did explain why Claudia had never had boyfriend while working at the warehouse.

"Are you going to be ok sharing a cabin with me?" asked Claudia worried from Myka's lack of response.

This seemed to snap Myka out of her initial shock. "Oh no Claudia it doesn't bother me. I'm actually bi. So no you being gay won't be a problem. I guess we'll just talk about girls instead of guys during our girl's weekend."

_Myka is bi? _Thought Claudia, _She certainly didn't show interest in women, at least not around me. I wonder if she's attracted to me._

Myka seemed lost in her own thought as well. _So Claudia's gay? I certainly wouldn't have guessed that. I guess Pete's gut feeling is more accurate than I thought. I wonder if she's attracted to me._

They were lost in there own thoughts until Myka pulled over for gas and bought all the Twizzlers and Sour Patch Kids the guy working there had. The guy had given Myka direction to a small town a couple of miles from where they'd be staying. Claudia had convinced Myka to stop and drop their stuff off at the cabin and go shopping the next the day. They only had an hour drive to get to the cabin. Most the car ride up to where they were staying was spent in silence.

**So what do you think? Continue?**


	2. A Different Cabin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.**

**So it's been awhile but my hope is to finish this story over the holiday break. I've been really busy as of late, but enough excuses and on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

The car ride was sent in mostly silence, well all except for Myka's CD collection playing on the car's sound system. Both women were lost in their own thoughts for the twenty minute ride.

Myka sat watching the road thinking to herself with a perplexed look crossing her face. _I really don't know Claudia at all. I didn't even know she was gay. Well it's not like that's my fault she never really dates anyone and it's not like we ever really talk about anything besides work. I wonder what she's thinking about…._

While she was lost in her own world so was Claudia; _Hmmm…I wonder what she's thinking about. She's kind of cute when she has that perplexed look on her face. NO Wait Claudia don't go there just because you've been crushing on her forever doesn't mean anything. She's would never want a kid like you._

Finally they reached their destination. Myka had to get the key from the main house. Myka had insisted that Claudia should wait in the car. Myka had been in the main house for awhile and Claudia started to get worried. Right as the young woman was about to get out of the car the older agent came out of the house, face red as if she'd just been engaged in an argument.

The brown haired women opened the driver's side door rather forcefully much to Claudia's alarm. "Myka what's wrong?"

The older woman sighed, "Ok listen Claudia…you know that cabin was supposed to have two rooms…while umm…apparently they only have one cabin and it's not one with two separate rooms. I assume it's the other one we saw on the list. Is that going to be okay because I'm planning to sleep on the couch so you can–"

The tech cut her off saying, "Myka, its fine and you don't have to sleep on the sofa. If I remember correctly the single bed is supposed to be a queen so it should be big enough to accommodate both of us comfortable. Why, don't we just go see this cabin ok?"

"Ok if you're sure this is ok we could always–"

Again she was cut off, "Myka, stop worrying. It'll be fine now why don't you get you're butt in the car and drive or are you going to make me walk there?"

For the first time since the older agent stopped to get her Twizzlers about a half an hour ago she smiled a deep warm one that made it so Claudia couldn't help but smile back. "We'll I don't know Claudia you know walking is good for you…"

"Oh shut up and drive so I can see cabin."

Myka smirked at the younger woman, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you just want to hurry up and get the cabin so you get me to bed."

Claudia rolled her eyes although her stomach was doing flips well her heart took on a faster beat at Myka's words. "You wish."

Myka laughed as she started their short drive up to the cabin, "Only in your dreams Claud."

_Oh God you have no idea Myka_, thought Claudia to herself. Her features never giving away her true thoughts she just smiled and laughed along with Myka.

Myka had her own thoughts to worry about. _Ok Myka keep it cool it's just Claudia. It doesn't mean anything to share a bed with her after all you're just friends. Friends can share the same bed without anything happening. _

_

* * *

_

**The Cabin**

Myka opened the door for Claudia. As soon as both women stepped in the door they're mouths dropped open in shock. Apparently it wasn't only a single bedroom cabin, but also the Honeymoon Cabin.

Claudia was the first one to snap out of her daze. She closed the door Myka left open and walked into the living room seeing a very well decorated place designed perfectly for a couple on their honeymoon or looking for a romantic get away. The couch was soft black leather facing the fireplace that was already lit with flames dancing within it. Directly above the fireplace hung a large flat screen TV. A little to the left held a case of movies that Claudia wasn't sure she even wanted to guess what the ratings were on them. They're was a coffee table made of some dark red oak wood that made it look wonderful as the light of the flames played across it's surface. The room was painted a warm almost a brown-red.

Before Claudia could look around anymore she heard Myka come in from the foyer where she had left her standing a few moments ago. Claudia wasn't sure how to feel about this. Inside she was jumping for joy. _Oh my God! I'm in the Honeymoon Cabin with Myka, the girl I've been crushing on since I met her. Wait no Claudia take a step back. Myka won't feel comfortable. Your first steps got to make sure she's comfortable. This could make her all reserved and then it'll ruin the whole two weeks. Gez…this is going to be harder than I thought not hitting on her. _

Myka wasn't doing much better than Claudia except instead of trying to keep in joy she was trying to keep the panic from being clear upon her face. _I can't believe we're in the Honeymoon Cabin. She's going to think that I just did this to get into her pants or something. Oh what if she's offended by the fact that we're now stuck in what's supposed to be a lover's bed? What if she decides that she wants to go home and not spend time with me after all? _

* * *

**So what did you think? Shall I update soon say a week or less? Review and I promise not to wait as long for the next update.**


End file.
